Only for the one I love
by Sacredjadedragon
Summary: Syaoran meets up with Sakura 2 years after the battle with the void card. Syaoron has a new mission. He also has to adjust to his new home Sakuras house! *Story is finished!*S+S please R+R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor sakura or any of the characters. Please don't sue me etc.  
  
Oh yes, please don't flame me it's my first fanfic so if you do feel the need to get your rage out email me. or something. Japanese/English names: Sakura-Sakura Syaoran-Li Meilin-Meilin Touya-Tori Tomoyo-Madison Fujitaka Kinomoto (Sakura's dad)-Aiden Avalon Yelan- (Syaoran's mom)  
  
Prologue  
  
Syaoran's Pov  
  
It's been two years since the battle with the void card and since I had left Sakura. At times I didn't think I would ever see her again. It's been hard concentrating on anything when your in love. Something that the elders would never know.  
  
I'm Syaoran and I'm 14 years old. The bear I have, it reminded me of Sakura the last thing I needed was to be reminded of her... again. I haven't really changed much since then. Messy brown hair, auburn eyes I've grown maybe about a inch and a half and stronger. Between my rushed school lessons, and my meals the only thing I could do in between was martial arts training and sword excercises. Of course that is what I was forced to do. If things were up to me I'd be back in Tomeda. I got 15 minutes a night right before bed time to do as I pleased. Of course for me that was lying around thinking about her. It wasn't as if I could do much else, my muscles were sore from training all day. Summer time was approaching, my grades and training were really suffering and everyone just thought I was getting lazy but it was entirely all her fault. I blame her for almost everything, she took the cards, she passed judgment (Yue's test), she's the one making me suffer and lose concentration in everything and you know what? I love her! I have learn to forgive and it's not like I could be mad at her, I'm more mad at the elders.  
  
"Syaoran! Get in here this minute!" ordered Yelan.  
  
"Hai," he replied wondering what he did.  
  
"You are going back to Tomeada next week. Once school lets out. You'll stay there till it's taken care of. I don't think your strong enough for this mission personally and the clan agrees. That is why your getting help from the card mistress.  
  
"Yay! Tomeada! Wait.. mission?! Uh did I say yay, I meant umm oh never mind."  
  
"Yes mission, as future leader of the clan, this mission will test your strength and magical powers. Syaoran this is a very serious matter. It will not he a cakewalk like cardcapturing. I expect 100% of you to go into this. This is not a vacation. I'll see to it that you get more training before you leave.  
  
"Catching the cards was a cake walk?" Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"This mission, is to retrieve the elemental stones. The ancient tablet has foretold us about this. There are 6 stones in total, fire, water, earth, wind,dark and light. These stones are extremely valuable and dangerous. Wei will explain when you get back in Tomeada, so the card mistress and her guardians are informed of this too. These stones will seek out magical powers and try to add to their own. Which is why your going back to Tomeada. To protect the mistress and to save Japan. Once these stones have had their share of power it will be to late and the world will be engulfed in destruction. The card mistress has a lot of power but she has much to learn. The cards themselves contain more then she knows, she just hasn't harnessed the full potential of them.  
  
"Hai," was Syaroan's reply.  
  
He rushed back into his room and there he turned on his computer and sent a email. Sakura, Coming to Tomeada next week. Aishteru. Little wolf  
  
Authors notes: so what did you think of my first story. Please R&R. New chapter coming but please review so I know if I should keep writing or not. 


	2. A story and a house guest

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptors or any of the charecters no suing please.  
  
Sakura - Sakura Syaoran-Li Meilin-Meilin Touya-Tori Tomoyo-Madison Fujitaka Kinomoto (Sakura's dad)-Aiden Avalon Yelan- (Syaoran's mom)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura's Pov  
  
"He's coming back! He's coming back!" Sakura shouted to everyone who would hear.  
  
"Calm down Sakura. Your so hyper active today," replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh i can't wait to video tape you guys together. This is gonna be so kawaii!" Sakura sweatsdrop.  
  
"I'm glad someone is happy he's back. I told Kero and Touya, they don't seem all that glad. Dad's also acting weird lately. He's fixing up the spare room. I know what your thinking and I don't think Xiao Lang (his chinese name) is staying here. I mean Wei has a huge house!" Syaoron pov  
  
"We are now landing in Tomeada. We hope you have a safe visit. Thank you for boarding Air China," boomed a loud speaker.  
  
Syaoron sighed a breath of relief. It was good to be back in Japan.  
  
"Over here!" Wei cried. "So good to see you in good health master Li. I bet the young card mistress will be quite glad to see you as well.  
  
I could feel my cheeks burning as he mentioned Sakura.  
  
"I've arranged for you and the young cardmistress to come over for tea. Your mother has asked me to tell you about the legend of the stones, I'm quite sure shes informed you.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Normal Pov  
  
"It's 2:15 I asked her to be here at two. I wonder if something happened," Wei said in a worried tone.  
  
"I'm not, if I know Ying Fa she'll be coming down the street any second," was Syaoron's reply.  
  
As if right on cue, you could see a girl in roller blades skating down the street and shouting "hoee"  
  
Syaoron chuckled. He could hardly wait to see is precious cherry blossom again.  
  
Ding Dong! Syaoron quickly rushed towards the door.  
  
"Hi." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him so tightly he was starting to lose blood circulation. He didn't mind though, Syaoron was quite pleased to be hugged by her and he hugged back. He sniffed her hair, she smelt like strawberries.  
  
They both sat down while Wei brought in the tea.  
  
Syaoron was quite taken. It's only been two years but she was as beautiful as ever. Her hair had grown up and it was slightly wavy and she had bloomed into a lovely young lady. Her eyes were as green as ever. He couldn't help but stare at his angel.  
  
Sakura was just as pleased as he was. He had grown very handsome. She noticed him staring, she looked at his eyes then looked away, blushing furiously.  
  
Wei glanced at them in amusement. He cleared his throat and said " I'm happy you to are back together again but we have a few matters to attend. Sakura you should know why Syaoron is back and so on. Well there are these six elemental stones, fire, water, air, light, dark and earth. They each have a temple on different parts of the world. These temples were a place of good. They kept the Earth in order. Each one had a great stone and was protected by an angel. There was also a great deal of evil in the world at that time. This evil knew of the power these stones possessed. This Evil was ruled by hatred. Hatred of the human race, and the world. It didn't care for anything. This evil took shape by finding a great magicians body. This magician was unknow to the world because magical knowledge was limited back then. He had also discovered the elixer of life. He stole his body and stole the magicians knowledge and power and drank the elixer.. His power added with the magicians was quite strong. Nearly enough to wipe out the world. He also knew of the 6 angels. They possessed some power but not enough to destroy him. This Evil had killed all except the angel of light and the angel of darkeness. They combined their powers and binded him in the stone of darkness. The two remaining angels were killed in the process. They died because of all the power that was put out. Time was against them and it still is. These six angels became spirits. They guarded the dark stone knowing that one day he would harness the power of the dark stone and form shape once more. Once he gets all six stones he will be come stronger then anything you would have dreamed of. He seeks magical powers because he has become weakened. He lives off the power of the dark stone now. Once he gets another portion of magical powers aside from the stones he will become invincible once more. Nothing can bind him. Which is why Xiao Lang is here. To protect you Ying Fa. Your the one he seeks." Sakura and Syaoron were speechless. So Wei continued to talk. "This Evil's time is nearly up. Sakura isn't very safe. You two need to get this dark stone and bind his powers once more. You'll need the light and the dark cards, althought the others may be of some help to you. Sakura is more vulnerable when she is alone. Thats why Yelan has had a talk with Fujitaka. Xiao Lang you're moving in with Sakura.  
  
Authors note: I know it's very boring right now but it will get better. For any of you that noticed. I deleted this chapter earlier and spaced it out. It makes things easier to read. Please R+R thats the only way I'll know to continute. 


	3. The kiss & some mist

Only for the one I Love  
  
Chapter three  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters here are creations of clamp. I don't own any of them except for the Evil the angels.  
  
Sakura - Sakura Syaoran-Li Meilin-Meilin Touya-Tori Tomoyo-Madison Fujitaka Kinomoto (Sakura's dad)-Aiden Avalon Yelan- (Syaoran's mom)  
  
Recap: Sakura is more vulnerable when she is alone. That is why Yelan has had a talk with Fujitaka. Xiao Lang you're moving in with Sakura."  
  
~Syaoran's Pov~ Thump! I had just fallen off the sofa. This was not happening. Move in with .. her? I'd be there when she was sleeping and awake. I would eat every one of my meals with her. 24/7 she would be right by my side or down the hall. I must have looked like a idiot right then and there. Horrible features were plastered on my face mixed with a shocked expression. My mouth opened but words wouldn't come out. I just gulped and then I started smiling like crazy, which as we all know just wasn't me.  
  
"Syaoron," she asked uncertainly.  
  
I quickly snapped back and mumbled "Yes?" I could bear to face here. (he was playing with his fingers you know that thingy where they put there 2 index fingers together) My face was burning up like crazy. I'm positive I was glowing red.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Yep fine! Better then fine. I'm absolutely perfect. HAHAHAHA," I pathetically tried to laugh the whole thing off but I'm positive she didn't buy any of this.  
  
~Sakura's Pov~ I was taking a shower later that night. I let the hot water tickle her back. It felt good especially on such a cold night. I was startled and shocked at the story Wei had told her that after noon. The whole worlds fate rested on her hands.. again. I'm only fourteen can't they ever give me a break. She turned off the water and got a towel and changed in to her PJ's. She opened the door to let out some of the steam and started blow drying her hair. Her eyes darted across the hall. "At least Syaoran is here with me," she sighed in relief at the fact that this new evil, she would have to face it alone. She finished up and cleaned up the bathroom and headed over to Syaoran's room. She knocked softly at the door. "Come in," was his reply. Sakura opened the door to see him unpacking. "So much green," she teased. She picked up his sword and ran her fingers down the shiny metal.  
  
"You should be careful with that. You know this all seems so strange and weird to me. I know I'm here to protect you but where do we start?  
  
"I don't know," she mumbled softly. "But I'm glad that if I have to go into all this magic again, your on my side."  
  
~~Syaoran's Pov~  
  
"I'll always be on your side Sakura." I said her name slowly as if it was three words. Sa -ku - ra. He leaned in and was about to press his lips on to hers, taking in her scent. Just when I was about to kiss her...  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Sakura I know your in there, it's time for bed Kaiju," Touya said. "Night gaki."  
  
"Goodnight Xiao Lang."  
  
"Good night Ying Fa."  
  
"Darn him!" he thought. "Why did he have to come barging in like that? Sigh oh well, better get ready for bed.  
  
Syaoran grabbed his toothbrush and his PJ's and he went into the bathroom. After he finished he went back into his room to put everything away. He turned out the lights and tried to get some sleep. After fifteen minutes of lying there he glanced at the clock, it read 11:25. He quickly went across the hall to Sakura's room. She left the door open slightly and he peeked in.  
  
"Goodnight Kero."  
  
"Night Sakura."  
  
She looked so beautiful just sitting there brushing her hair. He was about to go back when his hand accidentally hit the door causing a creaakkk sound. Sakura looked up, when she saw who it was she went a little red.  
  
"You can come in if you want."  
  
"Sakura I just wanted to say... -  
  
"Yes?" she said slowly.  
  
"It's just ummm oh...." he quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran back into his room and plopped himself face down onto his bed. "Oh now why did I go and do that?" he though. Oh well I'm happy but she must think I'm a jerk, sneaking a kiss like that.  
  
~Sakura's Pov~  
  
Sakura was a little stunned. They hadn't really ever kissed. The most they had done was hold hands and hug. She blushed just thinking about it.  
  
"His lips were so soft," she thought putting her hand to her cheek. "Tomorrow is my turn to try," she grinned evilly."  
  
~Normal Pov~ Slowly a bluish mist came from the dark stone. The spirits were getting restless. All of a sudden in the middle of the night down in Australia a huge dark mist appeared. It's mist became a deep solid color and it slowly morphed and took the shape of a young man in his thirties. His eyes were a dark sapphire blue color, and they glowed with evil. He pointed his hand upwards and the stone flew into it. His eyes twitched and a string began to form threw a hole. He put the stone onto the neck using a bit of magic making sure it was secure. He stood for a moment in the darkness. He closed his eyes and stood for a few minutes. His mind was scanning, trying to sense the strongest power on Earth. His senses stopped. His mind saw a strange pink aura like nothing he had seen before.....  
  
Authors notes: So what did you think? I'm getting ideas for the next chapter but it may take a while. You can write down comments or ideas in the review section. Remember to R + R it's the only way I'll know if this is any good. 


	4. Will you spare some power?

Only for the one I love Chapter four  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters here are creations of clamp. I don't own any of them except for the Evil the angels.  
  
Sakura - Sakura Syaoran-Li Meilin-Meilin Touya-Tori Tomoyo-Madison Fujitaka Kinomoto (Sakura's dad)-Aiden Avalon Yelan- (Syaoran's mom)  
  
Recap: He closed his eyes and stood for a few minutes. His mind was scanning, trying to sense the strongest power on Earth. His senses stopped. His mind saw a strange pink aura like nothing he had seen before.....  
  
~Sakura's Pov~  
  
"Hooeeee," I cried.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kero said.  
  
BAM!  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Are you all right Sakura?" his sword was out and ready.  
  
"All right! What is going on in here?!" screamed Touya.  
  
"Nothing, nothing I just had a nightmare That's all."  
  
"Your a lot more trouble then your worth Kaiju. You should get back to bed gaki."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"What are you gonna do about?"  
  
Syaoran and Touya glare daggers into each other and then he leaves.  
  
"Sakura, what's really going on?"  
  
"It's nothing really I just feel really cold all of a sudden. It's not a normal chill either. It feels so empty and sort of evil. Syaoran I know this may sound misleading or anything, but I don't really feel safe. Could you.....  
  
"Uh... yeah all right. Only for tonight though. I'll get my blankets and stuff," he said going stark red at the time.  
  
~Syaoran's Pov~  
  
All right I can do this. Deep breath. Aiya how can she have me sleeping so close to her. Doesn't she know I'm a boy! A teen adolescence boy! Sure I may seem more mature but I'm not. She's so pretty. Oh well, I'm suppose to protect her and That's what I'm going to do. Nothing else. I'll just take 2 pillows and these sheets and a blanket. I walked back into her room. She was waiting for me. She looked at me with her emerald eyes.  
  
"I'll just find a soft spot on the floor."  
  
"Are you sure? You could always take the bed and I could take the floor."  
  
"No, it wouldn't be right."  
  
"If your sure."  
  
"Okay, now get some sleep."  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks, for everything."  
  
"It's OK, just get some sleep."  
  
~Normal Pov~  
  
"Mwahahaha it's good to be back. All that time in this amulet has drained my powers. After I feed on some magical energy here, I'll get that little pink aura. Hahaha! This world will be in my grasp once more."  
  
This "man" slowly walked towards civilization. He tried to sense magical auras.  
  
"This place will be of little use to me. There aura's seem faint and small. Bah once I have enough energy none of that will matter. I refuse to be trapped again."  
  
All of a sudden Syaoran shivered. He sensed a strong evil too. He glanced at Sakura.  
  
"I'll protect you Sakura, don't you worry about that."  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in Australia this evil is lurking somewhere in the shadows getting ready to kill it's prey.  
  
"What do you want from me?" screamed an 18 year old girl.  
  
"I want your magical powers, That's all. Hold still this may hurt a lot."  
  
"Well your wasting your time. You won't get them. Fire!"  
  
Flames erupted from her hands and swirled over to him.  
  
"Foolish girl. I am pure evil mixed in with strong magical powers. That's a dangerous concoction. You ought to be more careful about who your dealing with."  
  
With that he raised one hand and blasted the girl. She fell unconscious. He put his hand above her chest and slowly started to drain her magical powers. A tiny little crystal appeared. It was glowing a blood red color. He snatched it up and added it to his own.  
  
"Ahhh it feels so good to have a little more energy."  
  
He finished her off by plunging the pointy part of the dark stone into her body. She cried in pain, and he left her in a dark alley to die.  
  
Authors notes: Sorry this is such a short chapter. It's a little boring now so don't worry it will get better. Chapter 5 will be a while as I'm having a little writers block. Although maybe a few reviews will help? ;) If I get up to 15 chapter 5 will be posted up ASAP ^0^ 


	5. A few surprises

Only for the one I love  
  
Chapter five  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters here are creations of clamp. I don't own any of them except for the Evil the angels.  
  
Sakura - Sakura Syaoran-Li Meilin-Meilin Touya-Tori Tomoyo-Madison Fujitaka Kinomoto (Sakura's dad)-Aiden Avalon Yelan- (Syaoran's mom) Recap: He finished her off by plunging the pointy part of the dark stone into her body. She cried in pain, and he left her in a dark alley to die.  
  
~Normal Pov~ "Mmmmm Syaoran?" Sakura cried looking down and the empty sheets on the floor. "Where did that boy get off to?"  
  
Sakura got dressed and started fixing her hair. She choose a light pink T- shirt and a white mini skirt. She was tying her hair up with pink ties when Syaoran walked in.  
  
"Oh your up. I just came back in here to clean up my mess," he said referring to the sheets and such. "Breakfast is ready, better eat it before it gets cold."  
  
"Hai. Wait. Syaoran have you seen Kero? He's usually here playing video games when I wake up."  
  
"Oh I think I saw him downstairs talking to your dad. And stuff his face with pancakes," Syaoran added smirking.  
  
~Flash back time~ Fujitaka Kinomoto quietly walked into his daughters room without making a sound. He though he had heard voices in there and wondered if Sakura was all right. "Sakura, you have to practice your magic more often or else you'll get weaker. Besides the Star cards need excercise. If you leave them to long they'll come out on their own in violent ways. They need to feel your energy. (That's Kero talking)  
  
"All right I'll go for a -"  
  
"Sakura is that teddy bear talking to you?!"  
  
"Dad! I uh .. I can explain! You might want to get Touya in here to. I owe him an explanation to but I think he might already know.  
  
~End Flash Back~ Sakura smiled at the thought of her fathers face while she was summoning the staff and showing him the cards. Touya had already know, so it wasn't much of a shocker for him. Sakura and Syaoran went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Ah Sakura your awake," greeted Fujitaka.  
  
"About time to Kaiju, if your not careful you'll be like Rip Van Wrinkle and sleep for twenty years."  
  
"I don't sleep that much Touya, and I am not a kaiju!" she then stomps on his foot.  
  
"Ow!" Touya cried in pain.  
  
"Enough of that you two."  
  
Kero and Syaoran were just watching the scene unfold in amusement.  
  
TV talking: So in other news, more killings have been happening in Southern Australia. The victims always seem more paler and drained of life then 90% of all other deaths. There seems to be no pattern appearing totaling up to 7 deaths. So lock your windows and always be very careful not to approach strangers. The main suspect remains unidentified, thought he appears to be in his late twenties. Data records show no DNA of this man. Kills have been from the age of 4 - 33.  
  
"You know you guys, the doesn't add up. Why would someone kill seven random people. I mean I know it's a phsyco but why wouldn't there be DNA on him? They have the finger prints but no data? If he even is a phsyco wouldn't they keep records. If he is a mastermind killer, there would be a pattern and the victims aren't related. I think it's something magical," Syaoran said in one breath.  
  
"Kid's right. Besides I think I sense magic loss. Not just one or two deaths, but multiple. I think the connection is magical powers. Besides the news wouldn't know. So little people are blessed with the gift of magic."  
  
"So, me and Syaoran have to go to Australia?"  
  
"No, we wait for it to come to us."  
  
"But why? Wouldn't we have the advantage, by the element of surprise?"  
  
"No, we made need things from here. Besides I think he just needs energy, being trapped in a stone for eternity can leave you feeling a little drained don't you think?  
  
"But we can't just let him go around killing people."  
  
"Don't worry Sakura he won't kill that much more. Less the five percent of the entire population has magical powers. Very faint traces too," Kero said while stuffing a large piece of pancake in his mouth.  
  
"Any ways until "IT" gets here I think we should try and get some training underway. I don't want Sakura to be in such a vulnerable position," Syaoran said. He wasn't going to let him take Sakura without a fight.  
  
"And what makes you think I'm that vulnerable?"  
  
"Er... um. The fact that you need the staff to use the cards. Maybe you won't have time to use the incantation. What if he grabs the key from you? Or he takes the cards? Then what will you do?"  
  
Sakura sniffed in a hurt tone.  
  
"Sakura, you know I don't mean your wimpy or weak. It's just that I think we should be more prepared which is why I'm going to help you."  
  
"All right, fine."  
  
"Your in for some surprises kid," Kero said with a muffled voice. (You guess it, his mouth is full of pancakes.)  
  
Sakura quickly finished her pancakes and they left for Wei's house. (He has a training room)  
  
Inside the gym with Kero  
  
Quick note: Sakura's powers have grown over the last 2 years. Yue no longer needs his borrowed from, he can transform into his own human and has created an identity like Ruby Moon. Sorry to disappoint you people but it's a lot better for Yukito. Yue also lives with Yukito.  
  
"All right Sakura, I though we could start with a little martial arts training."  
  
"Syaoran, I have a better idea lets have a small fight. We're not aiming to kill but it'll be fun," Sakura said, her eyes looked as innocent as ever."  
  
"I don't know... I guess if your up for it."  
  
The two chose fighting poses and Kero screamed GO! Sakura lunged forward to Syaoran and tried to land a kick. Syaoran dodged it, while Sakura tried to land a punch. He grabbed her arm and twisted it while she sunk to the ground (ow). Sakura's leg swung out of no where and he fell. Then Sakura tackled him and landed on top. She quickly gave him a soft kiss on the lips. They broke apart blushing.  
  
"I got you back for last night. By the way are you impressed?"  
  
"Slightly, your better then I would have thought. Where did you learn this."  
  
"I took a few classes while you were gone. Not really much just thought I'd surprise you. Speaking of surprises.."  
  
She took out a star card and held it with her index finger and her middle finger. (Syaoran couldn't see which one and she whispered "Watery I command you to soak up Syaoran." A large amount of water bursted out of the card leaving Syaoran soaked.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"What?" she said as innocently as ever.  
  
"Hey wait when did you learn to use your cards without summoning your staff?"  
  
"A few months ago. Kero and Yue thought it would be a good idea if I could learn how to use them without the staff. So I focused all my energy and thoughts on the card, but I got out as much wind as I could have by sighing. I practiced every night since then and sometimes I need the staff but now I'm pretty okay without it."  
  
"That's a relief. Oh Sakura let me show you something. Syaoran took out his sword and grabbed one of his element things (sorry don't know what their called)  
  
"Water, come to my aid!"  
  
Sakura was now absolutely drenched from head to toe.  
  
"My magical powers have grown to. Did you see that large amount. I could only do half of that last time I was here."  
  
"Why I oughta," she tackled him again and they were just laughing around completely soaked. Both of them got caught up in the moment. They looked deep into each others eyes and Syaoran gave Sakura a long sweet kiss on the lips. They only broke apart when Kero shouted "NOOOOO pudding come back to me!!! Your so sweet!!!" MMM Yumminess! I love you!"  
  
They both broke apart and blushed. They glanced over to the sleeping guardian.  
  
"Well I guess that's enough for today. Lets go back."  
  
"Wait before we go back, I need to stop by and talk to Yue. We need to update him."  
  
"All right. You might also wanna bring sleeping beauty along with us."  
  
"Hehe, oh right I almost forgot about him."  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else,  
  
"Ahhh, I finally have enough magical powers!" Time to fly. Mwahahaha. This world will be in my grasp in less then 48 hours. *cackles evilly "  
  
Authors notes: All right before you flame me for this long and pointless chapter I'd like to point out a few things. A lot of things are revealed in this chapter like not needing the staff and Yue's thingy. Plus this Evil thing is now charged and ready to kill. So there :P R+R! 


	6. missing

Only for the one I love  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Charcters: Sonomi Daidouji-Samantha Taylor Sakura-Sakura Syaoran-Li Touya-Tori Tomoyo-Madison Fujitaka Kinomoto- Aiden Avalon Yelan (Syaoran's mom) Disclaimer: All the ccs charecters belong to clamp. If i had the money I could buy them but i'm too poor pooey! Recap: "Ahhh, I finally have enough magical powers!" Time to fly. Mwahaha. This world will in my grasp again in less then 48 hours. *cackles evilly"  
  
~Evil Pov~ Here I am in Tomeada at long last. Won't be very long now. My my, isn't this city full of magic. There is one whitish, pink one over there. Strange it seems to be linked with the other pink aura. Ah, a great deal of magic exsists over there. Orangy pink, peach, green and the pink one! The orange one also seems linked with the pink one, (Authors notes: Orangy pink is Kero, peach is Touya (his name is peach blossoms) and green of course is Syaoran.) Well it seems I won't be getting the pink one with a little fight. I'll just have to do a little digging now. Mehehehehe.  
  
~Normal Pov~  
  
"Brrrr, I sense that cold, evil power again, Syaoran."  
  
"Yea, I can definitely feel it too."  
  
"You kids are weird. Before either of you go off chasing this thing, you should dry off and change your clothes."  
  
"Kero's right, I don't want you to catch a cold Sakura."  
  
"We'll go back and change as soon as we visit Yue."  
  
At Yukito's place  
  
"Hey Sakura, Hey Syaoran. Hi teddy bear!"  
  
Yukito is oblivious to the fact that they are soaked from head to toe.  
  
Kero sweat drops.  
  
"Hi Yukito, is Xiao Ming here? We'd like to speak to him."  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll go call him."  
  
"That won't be necessary Yukito."  
  
Xiao Ming grows wings and they wrap around his body to transform him into... Yue! So Sakura and Syaoran fill Yue in on what has been going on. After there finished all Yue says is "interesting."  
  
"Sakura, would it be all right if I stayed here with Yue tonight."  
  
"Yeah sure Kero it's just why?"  
  
"I want to discuss a few things with him."  
  
"Mistress, before you guy, why are you soaking wet?"  
  
When Sakura and Syaoran get back they both dry up and change.  
  
"Sakura are you and Syaoran back?"  
  
"Yeah dad, we're back."  
  
"Great theirs dinner on the table, dumplings, rice and some vegetables. Touya's gone and I don't know where he went. Call Yukito for me all right."  
  
"But Mr. Kinomoto, we were just there. We would have seen his car coming or him walking if we came when we were walking back."  
  
"Syaoran, your right. Maybe he's just out with a different friend. Any ways I'm going to my study to work on a research paper. Sakura, clear the dishes and wash them when your done."  
  
"K dad."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran take turns using the showers. They watch some TV and talk a bit before bed.  
  
Around 12 O' clock the phone rings.  
  
"Hello," says Sakura.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yes who is this?"  
  
"It's me Mrs. Daidouji."  
  
"Who is it Sakura?"  
  
"Tomoyo's mom," Sakura mouthed.  
  
"Oh, what is the matter Mrs. Daidouji?"  
  
"It's Tomoyo. She's gone. I don't know where. I thought she was out with her friends but it's not like her to be out this late. I just don't know if something's happened to her."  
  
"Oh, that really doesn't sound like Tomoyo, if she stops by here I'll definitely tell her to call you."  
  
"Gomen, about the trouble."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"Good bye"  
  
"Good bye"  
  
"It's not like her to be out this late without permission."  
  
"Don't forget Sakura, Touya's not back yet either."  
  
"Yeah and we know he's not at Yukito's place."  
  
"Maybe he came by after and figured it was to late to go home."  
  
"Without calling. I don't know Syaoran it's not like him."  
  
"I'll call him."  
  
Briing Briing.  
  
"Mushi Mushi, Yukito speaking."  
  
"Yukito it's Syaoran. Is Touya over at your place?"  
  
"No I haven't seen him since this afternoon."  
  
"That is so weird he's no where to be found, neither is Tomoyo."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, can you tell Yue and Kerberos for us."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"There not there are they?"  
  
"No Sakura there not."  
  
Else where....  
  
"Your not going to get away with this you know, Sakura and Syaoran will rescue us," screamed Tomoyo.  
  
Both she and Touya were tied up in ropes. Touya was unconscious. Tomoyo had watched in horror as this man had taken a peach stone from Touya's chest. He had placed it into his palms and it dissolved there. (In case you people are wondering about when Yue took Touya's powers, he left a little, in my story at least ^0^)  
  
"Foolish girl. That is exactly what I'm hoping for. Mwahahah."  
  
Author: Oooo I wonder what will happen to Tomoyo and Touya. Will Sakura and Syaoran find a way to save them. Stay tuned for the next episode of Only For The One I Love. R+R only makes the chapters come out sooner! 


	7. a unexpected trip

Only for the one I love  
  
Chapter seven  
  
Name Translations: Yukito- Julian Sakura-Sakura Syaoran-Li Touya-Tori Toyoyo-Madison  
  
Recap: Last time on Only For The One I Love, "Your not going to get away with this you know, Sakura and Syaoran will rescue us," screamed Tomoyo.  
  
"Foolish girl, that's exactly what I'm hoping for. Mwahahaha."  
  
"Okay Syaoran, I've waited patiently long enough. That's my brother and my best friend out there. Maybe they don't mean that much to you but if anything happens to them... I just don't know what I'll do."  
  
"All right fine. Have it your way. Let me go get my lasin board. (dedicate that to one of my reviews) Force know my plight, release the light."  
  
The energy on the board was focusing the blasted on in a spiral.  
  
"Syaoran, what does this mean."  
  
"I can't find it's energy."  
  
"Lets go get Yue and Kero."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Dad me and Syaoran are going out."  
  
"This late? I should think not. Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To rescue Touya and Tomoyo and to save the world from destruction."  
  
"Fine, fine but don't stay out to late, I'll worry myself to death."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Syaoran, I can't see anything. It's all dark, I don't wanna bump into any trees or anything."  
  
"First of all, you should summon the staff so we can both fly over to Yukito's. Secondly you can use fiery, glow or light so you can see."  
  
"But Syaoran, people will be wondering what the strange light is."  
  
"Fine fine," he got out a yellowish piece of paper. Fire in chinese was written on it. "I can control the fire so it's at a low level."  
  
"Thanks. Oh key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light release!  
  
Fly!"  
  
The two of them soared over head and quickly found Yukito's place.  
  
DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!  
  
Syaorans Pov  
  
"Sakura, knock it off," I hissed.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Oh hey, it's you guys again," Yukito said, his hair was messy and he was already in his PJ's.  
  
"I'm really sorry for waking you up Yukito, it's just that Tomoyo and Touya are missing. This guy is trying to take over the world and I really need to see Kero and Yue," Sakura said panicking.  
  
"Calm down Sakura, I'll go get them," was Yukito's reply.  
  
"Yue, Kero you have visitors."  
  
Kero and Yue appeared and they went outside so you Yukito could sleep. Yue was in his true form but Kero was still a stuffed animal.  
  
"What's up?" Kero inquired.  
  
"Gomen, but we really need to find out where Tomoyo and Touya have gone," Sakura said.  
  
Suddenly out of no where a big flash appeared in the sky. A thunderstorm was coming. Lighting flashed threw the sky and rumbles of thunder boomed. All of a sudden a black flash of lightning appeared. It looked like it was going to hit Sakura but the lightning turned into a semi transparent black orb.  
  
"Look there's a letter inside," I said.  
  
"I guess it's for me," Sakura replied.  
  
She reached out to touch it but the orb bursted revealing a letter. Consumed with curiosity Sakura reached out.  
  
It read To: Sakura on the front of the envelope. This girl tore it open it read:  
  
Dear Sakura, Sorry for all the trouble I've been causing. I've taken you friends, if you want them back alive I suggest you do as I wish. First I want you to write a reply.  
  
A pad of paper and a quill appeared.  
  
If you surrender your powers to me, they will appear at penguin park at 12 noon the following day. If not they will die and I shall get your powers anyway. I hope you know you can either do things the easy way or the hard way. If your friends try to interfere I will have no choice but to destroy them. I bid you farewell.  
  
The letter crumpled into ashes and just as Sakura reached out for the pad and quill, I grabbed them. I quickly wrote back,  
  
You don't scare me. I'm Syaoran Li and I will not just hand over Sakura to you. If you want her powers you'll have to go through me first. If Touya and Tomoyo die, you shall pay dearly for what you've done and even if they do, their deaths will save the rest of the world.  
  
A semi transparent black orb formed over the pad and quill and disappeared with out a trace.  
  
"Li-Kun! That was for me! I want to save my brother and my best friend even if it means risking my life."  
  
"Sakura," I yelled. "You think if you surrender your life, Tomoyo and Touya will be returned and be safe forever? If you give him your powers you'll die. Think about it for a moment, why does he want your powers? So he can destroy the world!"  
  
She looked down to the ground and sniffled.  
  
"Sakura, look at me, we'll get them back."  
  
"But how," she sniffed.  
  
Another stroke of lighting appeared, and another orb did too. This time she reached out and snatched it before I could take it. It read:  
  
Sakura, This is your final warning. If you do not surrender your powers to me. I will kill them and if Mr. Syaoran Li decides to interfere he shall die to. I'm sending a carrier for you and whoever else who dares to defy me. If you get on by yourself I'm assuming you surrender. If you have someone with you, it will be a gory end for them as well.  
  
A large black bubble appeared and half of it unhinged itself . I stepped it. Sakura jumped in next and Kero and Yue also clambered aboard. The bubble closed and it flew into a part of the city I didn't even know existed.  
  
"Sakura, where in the city are we."  
  
"It's not part of the city, if it were the ice cream parlor would be down there."  
  
She had pointed across the street.  
  
"And the pet shop should be there, and that's the dry cleaners."  
  
"He's created his own little dimension," whispered Kero.  
  
There before us was a great black castle. It was one of those horrible ones you've seen in horror movies. Great monster statues were across the lawn. A creaky metal gate opened and it flew towards the house door. The old wooden doors opened and the bubble flew up the stairs towards a room. The bubble stopped and let us out.  
  
"Tomoyo! Touya!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"There unconcious," I told her.  
  
She hugged them hard and started to cry.  
  
The door behind him closed.  
  
A cloak figure appeared and he hissed "So nice of you all to drop by."  
  
Authors notes: OoOo OK it's kind of a cliff hanger here sorry lol. I'm not finished writing the next part yet but rest assured it'll be very long and yeah. It may take a day or two but it'll get done. I'll post it when I get... 30 reviews? 30 isn't so bad :P only 6 more. Well stay tuned! 


	8. The battle

Only For The One I Love  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Character names:  
  
Sakura-Sakura  
  
Syaoran-Li  
  
Touya-Tori  
  
Tomoyo- Madison  
  
Only characters important for this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the C.C.S characters here. Only made up creations are mine.  
  
Sakura's Pov "So nice of you to join our little party," he hissed.  
  
"Stay away you monster. Leave my friends alone."  
  
"That's not very nice now is it? Let me introduce myself. I suppose you could call me Pure E. Which of course stands for Pure Evil. You see a while back I came across a young magician, not unlike you dear boy," he said glancing at Syaoran. "Only he was older. In his twenties you could say. I needed a body and he had power beyond anything I would have dreamed of. I also came across these magical stones. Stones of great power. You may already know that the dark stone I was consumed in let out darkness and some of my own energy, Evil. This Evil was spread far apart through out the world. I cannot find it but I will have to find new powers. You dear girl contain more then I would ever need. Your brother on the other hand, has so little he's not even worthy of my time."  
  
"He did have more powers then that you know. Touya I mean. A long time ago, he transferred his powers into another. That's why he doesn't have much and I'm grateful. I wouldn't want you to get your hands on anymore of anyone's powers," I screamed.  
  
"Enough is enough Sakura." I understand you are the card mistress. The Clow was only just after my time but the spirits who guarded my stone, they knew of him by the wind/air spirit and your little friend gave me all I needed to know."  
  
"Your lying! Tomoyo would never tell you anything." Sakura cried. Tears were brimming her eyes. She fought to keep them back.  
  
"When she fell unconscious I read her mind," he added simply. "Now let me continue, you have taken his place. My dear girl you harness much more power then you know. It's just you don't know how to control it yet. Hmm don't worry it'll only hurt for a bit then you'll be dead."  
  
He grinned and then quickly raised his hands, ropes shot out towards her.  
  
Syaoran's pov  
  
I quickly jumped up and knocked her down. Quick as anything I got out my sword. She seemed to understand what my next move would be.  
  
"Element Lightning."  
  
"Thunder, release and dispel!"  
  
The blast shot him out into the backyard.  
  
I quickly cut Tomoyo and Touya's ropes.  
  
"What should we do with them, they'll get in the way."  
  
"Return card, take Touya back to our dimension! Return release and dispel," Sakura shouted.  
  
A portal had opened and the Touya was dumped into the living room of his house.  
  
When the return card had finished Sakura shouted "now take Tomoyo back."  
  
The card did as it was told to. Sakura's energy was fading. Like Time, Return uses a lot of energy.  
  
Normal Pov  
  
"Well kiddies you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" snarled Pure E.  
  
"Syaoran, protect Sakura," shouted Kero.  
  
He transformed into his true form. He shot fiery flames at him, Pure E raised his fist and diverted his attack. Yue formed several crystals and shot them towards him. Just as they were about to plunge into body, they stopped and shattered.  
  
"That's just great, now it's my turn. He raised both hands and shouted Wind!"  
  
"Element wind."  
  
Syaoran was trying to block his attack with his own. Of course Syaoran was strong for a boy but he was no match for Pure E. He had to stop, he was wasting his own magical energy. All four of them were blasted by the wind. They flew into the wall and Pure blew it up and summoned another wind. They started to fall outside. Shards of glass were about to fly into them.  
  
"Shield and float release and dispel."  
  
Clear orbs formed around all 4. The float card dropped them to the ground and returned to it's card form.  
  
"Time freeze the moment. Hurry Syaoran get the crystal around his neck."  
  
Syaoran ran as fast as he could and cut the amulet from his neck. He dashed back to Sakura.  
  
Syaoran, Sakura and Cerberous all tried a fire attack.  
  
"Fiery release and dispel"  
  
"Element fire."  
  
All three flames hurled at this evil. A orb formed around the magician.  
  
"My turn." He muttered a few words under his breath and then all four of them were paralyzed. He gasped audibly as he saw the dark stone in Syaoran's hands.  
  
"The stone but how did you get it."  
  
"Sleep, come from my pocket and sprinkle some powder on him."  
  
Sleep did as she was told and the evil feel into a deep slumber. They could move again.  
  
Syaoran cautiously put the stone above his chest and said return to your confined! He used all of his magical powers to return the evil back to the stone.  
  
(It's like tug of war only on the inside. Your powers are trying to pull it in)  
  
"I don't have enough power," he shouted.  
  
"Let me help you."  
  
"And me."  
  
"And me."  
  
So all four of them were trying to tug the evil back into the stone.  
  
You can defeat me this easily.  
  
A stone knocked on Sakura's head and she remembered what Wei had said.  
  
"Light and dark, help us return this monster into the stone."  
  
Light and dark formed a few spirals around him and he was going in more easily.  
  
"We need more power," Yue shouted.  
  
"If any of us give in more power, they'll die," Cerberous said.  
  
"If it means Sakura's safety and the world's, then so be it," shouted Syaoran.  
  
He started to scream as more power was being taken from his body.  
  
Light, dark and everyone else were trying to force it back in but then he awoke.  
  
"Fools! You think I will be returned so easily into my captive prison?"  
  
Bursts of magical energy attack everybody. Pure E was about to take his anger upon Syaoran.  
  
He snatched the stone from the unconscious boy (he fell unconscious from the blast but because he put out more power then anyone else). He then darted a black shard of ice into his heart.  
  
"Syaoran NOOOOOOOOO,"shouted Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran," she whimpered. Sakura tried to make her way over to him but the physical damage Pure E did was to much. Plus her energy was drained from the Return and Time card, and all the other cards too.  
  
He blasted Yue, Cerberous and the cards.  
  
"Now little girl, I'll get what I came for." he licked his lips in pure delight as Sakura screamed.  
  
Syaoran jumped and kicked him. He was breathing heavily.  
  
"I regained consciousness at the sound of Sakura's scream."  
  
He glanced over and Yue and Cerberous. They were lying in a crumpled heap, attempting to get up. Syaoran got out his sword and protectively jumped in front of Sakura.  
  
"You won't touch her."  
  
"Move away from the girl."  
  
"No, I won't leave her."  
  
"You would die for this girl. How touching. It almost brings a tear to my eye. Your foolishness is your weakness boy. Your power will be of little value to me, so if I have to destroy you now then so be it! Now for the last time move before I make you move.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Out of no where a dark ice shard hit Syaoran directly in the heart!  
  
"He mumbled, I love you Sakura."  
  
Blood spluttered out of his mouth and he collapsed in front of his beloved.  
  
"Mine at last. Hehehe. He paralyzed Sakura once more and started draining her energy. A bright energy was glowing from Sakura. It started to focus on her heart. A light pink stone was about to emerge.  
  
Tears poured down Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Syaoran I'll love you forever."  
  
"Mwahahaha, you belong to me now! Mwahaha. Power at last."  
  
Authors notes: Is Syaoran really dead? Will Yue and Cerberous reach Sakura in time to save her? Will Pure E finally harness Sakura's power and the cards? Tune in next time for the next episode of Only For The One I Love. 


	9. The Strongest Card of All

Only For The One I Love  
  
This is the last and final chapter to this story. Review to tell me if you like it or not.  
  
Characters:  
  
Sonomi Daidouji-Samantha Taylor  
  
Sakura-Sakura  
  
Syaoran-Li  
  
Touya-Tori  
  
Tomoyo-Madison  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto- Aiden Avalon  
  
Yelan (Syaoran's mom)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the C.C.S characters here. Only made up creations are mine.  
  
Recap: Out of no where a dark ice shard hit Syaoran directly in the heart!  
  
"He mumbled, I love you Sakura."  
  
Blood spluttered out of his mouth and he collapsed in front of his beloved.  
  
"Mine at last. Hehehe. He paralyzed Sakura once more and started draining her energy. A bright energy was glowing from Sakura. It started to focus on her heart. A light pink stone was about to emerge.  
  
Tears poured down Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Syaoran I'll love you forever."  
  
"Mwahahaha, you belong to me now! Mwahaha. Power at last."  
  
Ok so heres the last chapter:  
  
  
  
"Wait stop," said the Light Card. "If you kill Sakura this world will be in even more danger then you would think. Sakura has not returned all the cards back to the book nor has she sealed the two guardians. The power of cards ruled by the power of her star is enough to destroy you along with the world."  
  
"All I have to do is bind the power of Sakura's Star and the cards won't have anyway to be activated, so there."  
  
Sakura who fell unconscious from the pain was dreaming of Syaoran. They were in the school yard sitting in a Sakura tree. They were talking softly about plans for the future. All of a sudden a storm came in and Pure E was there. Sakura remembered everything, but she was still unconscious.  
  
"No, not Syaoran," she screamed. I love you I can't live without you. She regained consciousness.  
  
"It wasn't a dream," she whispered.  
  
"That's right, it wasn't and now I'll do to you what I did to your little boyfriend over there," his blue eyes glowed with delight.  
  
"Syaoran," she sniffled. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Lie back, make it easier on yourself," Pure said.  
  
Sakura did as she was told, she didn't care if she was even alive. He had taken away her loved ones.  
  
"Syaoran," she sniffled one last time and a drop of tears came from her emerald green eyes. As the tear made it's way to the floor, one of the Star cards started to glow.  
  
"Love," she said. Puzzled at the card it came out into it's true form, (which wasn't a heart)  
  
Love, was a beautiful angel, she had raven black hair that flowed in curls like Sakura's mother. Her eyes were pink and gleamed with love and hope. Her lips were a cherry red color and her skin was pale white. Her dress flowed on in ruffles forever. It was a pale pink color and it sparkled when it caught the light. Her wings were pure white and they were as large as Yue's and fluffier then anything else in the world.  
  
"I am drawn from the power of love from the mistress and Syaoran. Both ends love and receive."  
  
Her pink aura touched Sakura and Syaoran. She had revived both of them, Sakura was brimming with magical powers once more, and Syaoran though still weak was alive and healthy. Next she healed the cards and the two guardians. Swift as anything she had take then dark stone back. She next paralyzed him. She then began to draw in the magical aura's from everyone and started blasting energy at this monster, it was a tremendous force. It was fiercer then anything the windy card could produce. One final blast and this evil was sucked into the crystal which shattered into 50 pieces.  
  
"Do not worry about him anymore. Dark card will produce another stone for the angels. I will return you all into your world. Mistress, I couldn't have become so strong if it weren't for yours and the one you love's emotions. I feel faint and weak so I cannot be bother for a long time till my strength is replenished."  
  
Love went back into it's card form but not before returning everyone back into Sakura's living room.  
  
"Sakura, you guys are back," screamed Tomoyo.  
  
"We did it!"  
  
"I can't believe I was actually dead for a while."  
  
Tomoyo, Touya and Mr. Kinomoto all stared at him as if his hair had turned green. Cerberous suggested that the two of them should get some rest, while him and Yue explained. Cerberous returned to his borrowed form (when he landed in Sakura's living room he accidentally crushed the table underneath him big whoops).  
  
Syaoran stayed in Tomeada till middle August, then his mother insisted he get home to prepare for school. While he was there they had such good times, they ate ice cream at the old fashion ice cream parlor, went roller skating, to the movies, the summer festival and most of the time they would just go down to the school yard and find a Sakura tree and talk. They took a few photos at a old black and white picture place even though Tomoyo was trying to capture all of there dates on tape.  
  
The day before he left Sakura and Syaoran were sitting in an old Sakura tree. The wind was blowing a light breeze and it scattered blossom petals everywhere. The sun was setting and the sky was turning lovely shades of purple and pink.  
  
"Sakura,"  
  
"Yes, Syaoran," she said softly.  
  
"You know I'm leaving tommorow." his eyes stared at the grass. He couldn't bear to look into those emerald eyes.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Well it's just last time I left I promised I'd come back and I did."  
  
"I know that, Syaoran."  
  
"It's just I want you to know I'll come back again. Even if it's not for a very long time, I'll always love you and I will come back someday."  
  
"Syaoran, I know you'll come back some day and I'll always love you too."  
  
"Wait Sakura, let me finish. This ring," he said. "I got it before I left Hong Kong. I want you to have it." He reached into his pocket and produced and saphire blue velvet box. He opened it and there sitting in the velvet dazzle a ring.  
  
It was a lovely silver ring and the precious gemstones were in the shape of a single cherry blossoms. It's light pink color twinkled. Delicate peridots (these are green stones) framed the jewels like leaves. On the inside of the ring it was engraved S + S forever.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran it's beautiful but you really didn't have to."  
  
"I wanted to, it's a promise ring. I'll come back for you."  
  
"I'll wait for you, I promise."  
  
They sealed the deal with a soft kiss without interruptions.  
  
Surprisingly Syaoran said all this with old a pale pink tinge in his cheeks and he didn't stutter once.  
  
Even though Syaoran was quite sure they were alone, in the distance not to far away he was absolutely positive he heard a faint "kawaii" in the background.  
  
He was right. Sitting on Cerberous Tomoyo was sniffling and video taping.  
  
The next day Sakura went to see Syaoran's plane off. Just as he was about to board his plane he said "Take care Ying Fa, I'll be back."  
  
"I'll wait for you Xiao Lang."  
  
Authors notes: So what did you think? The story is finally finished. Don't forget to tell me if you liked the story or not. I may or may not create a new story before school starts I haven't decided yet. 


End file.
